Kiss the Bitter out of Me!
by FragrantAlmond
Summary: PB and Marshall Lee have been rivals for years. What's worse is that Marshall Lee tries to take over the Candy Kingdom, but he soon finds out that his life would be coming to an end due to an unknown sickness. How much (or how little) would PB sacrifice in order to save his life?


It was a normal, peaceful day in the Candy Kingdom. The sun was shining brightly, the trees were swaying softly, and hovering above the bubblegum blue sky was a sea of cotton candy clouds, all swimming in the current of the wind. Despite the tranquil scenery, the Candy Kingdom was busy, with children playing happily in the streets, shops filling with eager customers, and people rushing for work. All of a sudden, everything went silent, but then the silence was broken by a loud cry in the Candy Palace, in which a second later, turned into a ferocious growl.

"How dare he?!" yelled Princess Bubblegum, her hands curling into a tight fist. Her eyes flared red in fury as she began tearing the note in her hands into minuscule shreds.

She had just received a letter from Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, which read:

_Hey there Princess,_

_I'm feeling destructive today..._

_... mind if I... take over your Kingdom? _

Well, the letter didn't exactly say it was from Marshall Lee, but Princess Bubblegum didn't have to think twice to be certain that it was from him. It was too obvious: Princess Bubblegum and Marshall Lee had a long history of loath and jealousy, with both being the complete opposite of one another, there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that both parties would ever get along. So who else would hate the princess enough to take over her whole kingdom?

Princess Bubblegum stormed to the top of the palace and peered out from the balcony where she usually gave her announcements. She watched as the candy people started to gather around the palace walls, who were all looking confused as to what could have startled the princess.

"My people, do not panic, someone is planning to take over the Candy Kingdom, and I must leave in order to stop this," announced Princess Bubblegum.

Everyone gave a look of disbelief. One of the citizens screamed, "We're all going to die!"

All the candy people nodded in agreement.

"No, I shall not allow any of my people to die! I promise!" Princess Bubblegum declared, trying to calm the people down.

However, it was too late. The candy people already started recking havoc in the kingdom. From breaking houses to stealing objects from the palace - there was unstoppable chaos everywhere.

With a huff, Princess Bubblegum decided she must stop the invasion of the kingdom before the citizens ruin it themselves.

"Lady," the Princess called, "we're going to Marshall's!" She watched as Lady Raincorn descended from the sky, as she just came back from Finn and Jake's house. Hopping on top of Lady, she flew straight into the wilderness to confront the vampire.

* * *

At the other side of Oo was the wilderness, and at the centre of it stood an antique house. Surrounding the house were dead trees, with each tree having a branch at each side, that extended to look like slender arms; and all stood so high that it blocked the sunlight in the mornings. And in the midst of the dark forest, red spots blinked open and close, as if the forest had devilish eyes to intimidate those who dare entered its lair.

The house was home to the cunning and devious vampire, Marshall Lee, who waited patiently on the arrival of the princess. Of course, Marshall Lee knew she would be coming; he knew the letter would most irritate the princess, and so would undoubtedly come to pay the vampire a visit.

* * *

The two citizens of Candy Kingdom cautiously, but swiftly, drove down the pathway which led to the vampire's house. Princess Bubblegum held herself close against Lady, her heartbeat getting faster and faster as they got closer to their destination. Though, it was hard to tell where they were in the forest, for at each corner they turned to seemed similar to the last. The unbearable thought that they may have gotten lost began to sink in.

"Lady, can you fly above the trees and locate where the house is?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"당연하지!" Lady replied. She flew past the forest seconds later and observed her surroundings. Again, the only objects in sight were more and more groups of trees. Lady decided to zap the trees with a transparent colour so that it would be easier to find the house. After a few attempts (and with half the forest wiped off its colour), Lady eventually spotted a house.

"Have you seen it Lady?" came the faint voice of Princess Bubblegum.

"여깄어!" Lady shouted in response. She beamed a light for the princess to follow as she lead the way.

Finally, they reached the place where the vampire lived, and Princess Bubblegum gulped in anxiety as the pair stopped and walked towards the front door which unexpectedly opened by itself.

"Th-This is it Lady," Princess Bubblegum said, stuttering nervously. "Prepare to-"

"Meet your doom?" A voice suddenly called out.

Lightning struck and Princess Bubblegum's face was white as a sheet of paper. "Who... Who's in there?!" demanded the princess.

There was no response, but Princess Bubblegum knew Marshall Lee was probably just lurking in the shadows. She could feel an eerie presence radiating from the house.

"Marshall Lee, come outside and face me!" demanded the princess once again.

**Bang.**

Shocked, Princess Bubblegum and Lady stepped inside the house and flicked the lights open. They were expecting Marshall Lee to have fallen, but instead were met with a wooden mannequin with a tape recorder strapped to its chest.

"A decoy..." Princess Bubblegum mumbled.

In a flash, the lightbulb exploded, and the front door slammed shut and locked itself, confining the princess and Lady in the darkness, as a storm began to rage outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marshall Lee stood in front of the gates of the Candy Kingdom, a smirk plastered in his face as he touched the giant, candy-made walls. At contact, grains of candy crumbled from the walls.

"You're mine," he whispered.


End file.
